The overall goal of this project is to understand the physiological basis for the reduced tolerance to rotating shift work that is commonly associated with aging, and to attempt to improve adaptation to shift work with melatonin administration. Appropriately-timed melatonin administration will be tested as a method to improve adaptation to rotating schedules by correcting any phase angle disturbance between sleep and underlying circadian rhythms.